kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3-55
Summary Agni returns to Chandra's and Laila's side with a visibly distressed Shess. A confused Laila asks the two gods regarding Gandharva's current allegiance due to his unexpected usage of a transcendental skill against them. Chandra sheds light on Gandharva's way of ruling and describes the sura as an immature, self-centered tyrant since the beginning of the universe. He explains most of Gandharva's subjects —nastikas— had turned their backs on him for his constant fits of temper, and truthfully, was the worst king for his clan. Indirectly, due to his personality, he may have went insane as he could not accept the current unfortunate situation. Laila then questions her summoned god regarding the supposed alliance, only for Chandra to reply that the alliance with the sura, Gandharva, was Agni's idea. The god of darkness explains he could not veto Agni's idea without the other gods' support. When Agni is questioned concerning his idea, he answers, "For the future. If we kill him, the best possible future disappears." However, Chandra furiously rebukes his answer and asks if Agni wishes they should deal with the immature king, and states Gandharva's only hope, was dead. The god of darkness clarifies to his summoner that the gods had given up on the best possible future a long time ago, and all but Agni had come to an agreement to search for a second best option. He also adds the primeval god who had made the prophecy seemed to have given up on it. Agni chastises the god of darkness regarding the casual explanation. Chandra replies nonchalantly that his summoner will not be able to tell anyone else about the information as she will not be able to talk, and in her death, she will forget everything. The god of fire reveals he was not talking about Laila, but something else— and they will talk once the current situation is resolved. Chandra suggests their next most reasonable option to rise from his sleep, and tells Agni to be more careful because he is a far more important asset to them when compared to Kasak as the god of fire departs. Back in Kasak's room, Brilith Ruin muses about her current dilemma before hearing her name being called. After a pause, she remarks her summoned god's lateness and asks to awake the half-sura and take the half-sura with him. However, Agni states Kasak's awakening to be kept in reserve because the half-sura gave up too much, and should not lose the little time he has left. Brilith comments on his stance before questions if they can solve the current situation without involving Kasak. The god of fire gives a positive answer, but before he continues with his plan, he wants to check something with Brilith. Agni asks Brilith if her statement —'I'm getting even farther away from him'— refers to himself. Brilith denies his theory, and says she will not regret drifting away from him. He reveals his reason for the question and apologizes for taking up her time. Soon after his apology, he leaves her alone. Brilith then wonders why Agni asked that question when they have other pressing issues such as the results of a botched experimentation . Since Agni has another solution in mind, she leaves the room. Maruna observes the dire situation from a nearby cliff and notes the main threat is from the Taraka clan, which had gathered in a swarm— instead of a battle of disagreements over the Garuda sura himself. Since he has made his decision to use the Eye of Perishment, his next move is to show the gods he is no longer a threat. Before he could do anything, Agni appears behind him, praising his bravery for appearing in his human form. The god of fire muses even if Maruna did appear in his sura form, it will make no difference as one blow is enough to send the sura flying. The sura is stunned to silence by the god's unexpected appearance. Agni requests the sura to be less nervous, and says he knows about the Garuda clan's current situation from the Kinnara sura. The god of fire states he could consider Maruna's request if the latter can prove there is no ulterior motive to his action. Maruna knows he has no other choice, but to allow the god's transcendental skill, insight, to be used on him. The moment Maruna meets the god's eyes, the transcendental skill is triggered. After a while, Agni asks if Maruna has met with Sagara earlier, which the latter fumbles with his explanations from panic. Fortunately for the Garuda sura, he is not required to explain. It is revealed the red sky incidents were done under orders. Unfortunately, Agni also states Maruna is not entirely blameless from those incidents, and considering the latter's current situation, it is enough for Agni to make a decision. Agni chooses to reserve his judgement on Maruna's sins as the extinction of the Garuda clan would be unfortunate. However, Agni warns Maruna that others will demand the Garuda sura to pay for his crimes, and advises the sura to think on his answers to them. Maruna asks Agni if he could assists the group against the current situation against the Taraka clan— only to have his assistance rejected. Agni declares he could handle the situation alone and orders Maruna to leave the area for the time being. Agni asks him to be careful as there will be no help from him, even if the Garuda sura is in danger, before leaving for the inevitable battle. The Garuda sura takes his warning in consideration, and wonders if he could take Agni's warning as a sign of goodwill. He thinks he may not have to worry about his crimes based on Agni's reaction. The chapter ends with Leez staring at Maruna who has not noticed her appearance, with the Sword of Re sparking with power for an attack. Currygom's comment It would be good to read this along with Episode 3-31. Afterword I'm not her. Shess must've been mumbling the whole way there like he did in the last episode? Mr. Kasak (140 years old) who hit his head against the wall on purpose and got angry because it hurts This all happened while Mr. Kasak was all alone, talking in his sleep. Brilith only silently watched. a delicious color I'm craving salted seafood... Hahaha, as I was drawing this, I kept thinking about salted seafood... The moment of destiny. Ba-dump He was tense, but nothing happened with Agni. But as soon as he relaxed, something happened afterwards. Notes * Chandra mentions that there are those in the sura realm who value strength as a virtue, and considered Gandharva a good king in spite of being a ruthless tyrant. Sagara is one such individual. * Chandra states most of the gods have given up on the best possible future and is searching for the best second option. He also mentions the prophecy created by the primeval god was given up by the creator themselves. * The red sky incidents by Maruna is done under someone's orders. References